Discord & Rivera's Pie Prank
by legendarywerewolf206
Summary: Episode 3 of Godzilla Team The Seven Seals. After constantly being annoyed by Mandy and her pies, Rivera get's really angry. Discord offers to help the Godzilla pony to get Mandy back with a pie surprise she'll never forget.
1. Chapter 1 Discord and Rivera Teamup

It was a few weeks later and Luna was doing her usual job. A piece of paper was flouting in front of her. It was because she was using her magic to lift it up. Her glowing horn was the thing projecting the field around the paper to levitate. She was writing using a pen which she was also levitating using her magical glowing horn. As she was just about to the third paragraph she let out a sigh and placed the paper and pen on her dresser in front of her. Luna: Man, it's so boring around here these days. Well I guess it's better then being trapped on the moon for a century.

Suddenly she heard laughter outside her bedroom window. It was Rarity's laughter. Luna went to go check it out, She saw Pinky hanging out with Godzilla near the pathway that lead to the castile. There chatting about something. She pushed the window open with her hooves then looked down at the two ponies. She could now hear everything there saying.

Godzilla: And so that's how I beat King Ghidorah.

Rarity: Wow Godzilla, your so brave!

Godzilla: Oh please, that's just how I role.

Godzilla said sarcastically.

Luna: HEY!

Luna screamed to get there attention. They both looked up at Luna.

Luna: What are you guys up to?

Luna asked.

Rarity: Oh hi, Princess Luna! Godzilla was just telling me some of his adventures!

Luna: Oh, well that's neat.

Godzilla: And what are you doing coup up in your room! The weather is vary nice out!

Luna: Oh, Godzilla….. Thou wishes she could join you. But alas, I'm responsible for a lot of hard work.

She was trying to impress Godzilla by talking all fancy.

Godzilla: That's fine.

Luna: Where's the others? Rivera and Israel?

Godzilla: Oh, There around I'm sure.

Luna: Alright. See you guys later.

Luna the went back into her room and shut the window. Meanwhile in the town second of Ponyville, Mandy was hiding behind a wall. She looked on the other side and saw Rivera talking to some random ponies. There was three of them. They seemed to be female. Of coarse.

Mandy then went back to hiding. She then lifted up her left hoof and it appeared she was holding a pie.

Mandy: Oh, this is going to be good.

She said to her self. Rivera and the ponies thought they heard something, like the sound of a hoof stepping on the pavement. Rivera then walked slowly towards the sound before turning his head.

Rivera: Did you girls here th-

Before he could finish his sentence, Mandy jumped out from behind the ally and shouted.

Mandy: Happy Annoying Rivera Day!

Mandy then drew the pie which slammed into his face. Yellow pie stuff and white whip cream splattered all over his face. The three ponies began to crack up and point at the annoyed Kaiju. Rivera angrily wipped the pie substances off his face with his left hoof and made an angry expression. The three ponies covered there mouths with there front hoof, trying not to laugh. Rivera then angrily walked towards Mandy who held her head high with pride.

Rivera: Let me guess, Godzilla and Israel put you up to this? The always love to annoy me!

Mandy: Haha nope. Just me and Pinky Pie…

Rivera: Wait, what?

Pinky Pie: Hey Rivera!

Rivera looked up at the roof of the building next to them and there was Pinky holding a silver bucket which looked like it had whipped cream.

Pinky Pie: Look out below!

Pinky then poured the whipped cream and Mandy stepped back as it poured onto him with a splat! The three ponies busted out laughing again, Mandy and Pinky did as well. Rivera shook off the whipped cream like a dog would if it was wet. And Rivera's face was filled with rage, his nose puffing with smoke, his cheeks a dark red and teeth squint together.

Mandy: Oh, ho! Mandy

shouted with a giggle.

Pinky: Run, Mandy! Run!

Pinky said while laughing. Mandy galloped away with Rivera hot on her trail. As Spike was carrying some books to Twilight's place a pony knocked him over. He let out a yell and his books fell all over the place.

Spike: Oh, come on!

He then looked ahead of him and saw it was Mandy that knocked him over.

Spike: Mandy…?

Rivera: HEY!

Spike jumped and sat upright and saw a really angry Rivera with his face all red and smoke coming from his nose. He gave a gasp

Rivera: Did you happen to see Mandy come this way!

Spike then nodded nervous and pointed to where he saw Mandy running.

Rivera: Great!

Rivera run around Spike and headed for Mandy. Spike scratched his head and was confused.

Spike: Now, what's going on with those two?

Mandy then made it to the castile and stopped when she was at the garden. She noticed the statue of Discord but didn't bother to check it out. As she heard the pitter patter of Rivera's hooves she saw the maze and rushed right into It. Rivera jumped as if he was going to find her but saw nothing. Just the garden. Rivera then walked slowly towards the Discord statue and decided to sit by it. He place his back against the statue and let out a deep sigh.

Rivera: One of these days, Mandy! One of these Days!

Suddenly there was a little sinister laughter.

Discord: Hehehe…

Rivera jumped and looked around.

Rivera: Hey, who laughed! Was that you Mandy?

Rivera then face hoofed himself.

Rivera: Great! now I'm starting to hear voices…

Discord: No my dear Rivera, your not hearing voices…

Rivera then spun around and saw the statue of Discord.

Rivera: Ha! A talking statue? I am going crazy.

Discord: Oh will you stop with the hearing voices thing! I'm real and you know it one hundred percent!

Rivera: Alright but I don't think I want to talk to you Discord. I know all about you and your evil chaos thing.

Discord: Oh my dear little Rivera. You don't know the power I posses. Heck I can even help you prank Mandy.

Rivera: Wait tell me what you last said…

Discord: Aw, but that's boring don't you think.

Rivera: You said you can help me prank Mandy!

Discord: Whoa there feisty one. No need to get all enraged.

Rivera: I'm not feisty and I don't get enraged!

Discord: Oh, what ever. Alright I'll help you only because it would be fun!

Suddenly there was a crack that came from the statue. Then another and another and finally a blinding light erupted from the statue as it split. As the light faded there stood an elongated creature that was a mismatch other creatures. It looked dragon in nature. The dragon made a sinister grin and reared down to Rivera.

Discord: Alright now listen carefully.

Discord then grabbed the back of Rivera's neck and pulled him closer.

Discord: So your friend, Mandy. She uses pies right?

Rivera: Well yea….?

Discord: Well let's give her a pie surprise she'll never forget!

Rivera: I'm listening…


	2. Chapter 2 Discord's Prank Begins

Mandy was walking down a pathway of the maze, a row of pretty flower peddles covered some of the walls. She was looking around amazed by the site, not knowing that Discord and Rivera was close by. Discord poked his head from behind the wall by the left side of Mandy. She just walked right past him, not even noticing him. He sinisterly smiled then hunkered down where we see Rivera with a group of three pies, ready to be flung. Discord then turned his attention to Rivera who looked back at him.

Discord: All right Rivera, in order for a good prank to work you need to keep the victim in suspense.

Rivera: I don't know what you mean…

Discord then face palmed himself.

Discord: Do I have to do everything!

Using his magic he lifts up one of the pies to is griffin claw like hand. With a snap of his other hand he disappears along with the pie. Mandy then heard someone cry for help, it sounded like a depressed Fluttershy but it was Discord hiding behind the ally ahead of her and morphing his voice to sound like her.

Discord: OW! OW! ! I think I twisted my hoof!

Mandy: Fluttershy..?

Mandy walked over towards the source of the sound and Rivera poked his head through the grassy wall behind Mandy, watching his teammate walk right into the dragon's trap. Discord put his griffon like claw over his mouth, trying not to burst out laugh and his eyes squinted really hard. Finally after he was done almost laughing, he flicked his fingers with his bear like claw and changed his form into Rivera's pony form. As she was about a few inches away from Discord, Rivera pulled his head back into the wall, knowing that it was going to work and as he did he made a smart little grin. Suddenly as Mandy was about an inch away from the ally, Discord jumped out in the form of Rivera who was holding a pie in his right hoof.

Discord: arrivederci!

He shouted as he threw the pie. The pie slammed right into Mandy's face. The pie substances blocked her vision from Discord in his pony Rivera form who teleported away. Rivera heard the pie splatter all over Mandy's face and started bursting out laughing. Mandy wiped the pie off her face. She looked around confused and realized it must have been Rivera.

Mandy: *sighs* Alright, Rivera you got me. You win.

Mandy looked around and didn't see Rivera.

Mandy: Rivera!

Discord was in his original form with Rivera who where in the same place as last before. Discord and Rivera was rolling around on the ground laughing so hard. Discord then got up and wiped a tear from his left eye.

Discord: ha ha ha ha!, Alright my dear Rivera, it's your turn now.

Rivera: Alright.

Using his magic, Discord then gave a pie to Rivera who caught it in his hoof. Rivera then jumped out of the shrubs to look for Mandy. Mandy was walking down another hallway in the maze in search of her heard the sound of leafs rustling as Rivera jumped out of the wall behind her and into the other wall ahead of him. She turned around.

Mandy: Rivera?

Rivera: Ahem…

She heard Rivera's voice and turned around and saw him holding pie.

Rivera: This is for getting me with the pie!

He said sarcastically as he through it. The pie then slammed into Mandy's face. Rivera then jumped into the grassy wall beside him. Mandy then wiped the pie off her face.

Mandy: So, one pie doesn't satisfy you huh? Well let's she what the Mane 6 and Godzilla Team has to say about that.

Mandy then raced her way through the maze and back to Ponyville. Discord and Rivera was in the middle of the maze now and Discord was jumping and clapping with excitement.

Discord: Ooo, the Mane 6 will be involved? Just like hold times!

He shouted. Discord then stopped jumping and turned his attention to Rivera.

Discord: Alright my friend, looks like where going to half to change the plan a little.

Rivera: And that will be…?

Discord: The Chaos Game of coarse.

Rivera: What!

Rivera shouted .

Discord: Oh don't worry. This time will be different.

Rivera: Different in what way?

Discord: Not much in taking over the world this time, just a prank with pies.

Rivera: So no horns and no magic as well?

Discord: And every pony has to play or the games over…and I win..


	3. Chapter 3 Rivera Against The Trio

As Rarity and Rainbow was walking through Ponyville, going to see Celestia for something, Mandy was just about to crash into them and they flinch. She skids to a halt and Rainbow and Rarity gasp.

Rarity: Hey what's where your going. Your going to get my new dress dirty! Mandy: Oh, sorry about that. I was just looking for you guys.

Rarity: What for? Mandy: Well, I got this awesome idea for a prank on Rivera. Although me and Pinkie already pulled it on him, he chased me into the maze. Somehow he pranked me back.

Rainbow Dash: And just what was the prank you pulled? Mandy: Oh, just some good old fashion pie prank.

Rarity: A pie prank? Seriously, are you and Pinkie really that childish?

Mandy: Oh come one, Rarity. It'll be fun! Rarity: Well I have you know that I have no interest in joining such childish acts. Now good day.

With that said Rarity walked away with her head held up high. Rainbow Dash however was into the idea.

Rainbow Dash: Oh, don't mind her. I'll certainly help you in pranking, Rivera.

Mandy: Awesome, now all we need is the other Mane 6,

Rainbow Dash: oh yea, about that, there all bizzy.

Mandy: *sighs* Are you serious? Rainbow Dash: Yea, but don't worry. I'll certainly help you and Pinkie.

As Rainbow Dash finished chatting with Mandy, Pinkie suddenly ran up to them and stopped. She was also panting heavily from running so fast. They both looked at her, surprised.

Pinkie Pie: Oh I'm so glad I found you, Mandy! So what's are next surprise for Rivera?

Rainbow Dash: Well she told me about your little scheme and I would love to help out with it.

Pinkie Pie: Cool! Come on, I just found three more pies to fling at our victim!

The trio then raced off to the get the pies. Meanwhile back in the maze Rivera and Discord were hanging out. Discord was sitting in his throne chair, taking a ship of a class of chocolate milk. Rivera just laid there, bored.

Discord: You know what Rivera? It's been fun and all but, I think I'll go back into my stone formation.

Rivera then looked back and gasped.

Rivera: But you said you'll help me! Discord: But I did help you.

Discord then raised his left bear like hand and snapped his fingers. A bunch of pies then appeared in front of Rivera who looked and flinched from them magically appearing.

Discord: Just remember what I've taught you and you'll be a good little pranker.

Discord then snapped his fingers again and vanished. The missing stone statue in the garden reappeared. No one seemed to noticed that it was gone. Meanwhile Rainbow, Mandy and Pinkie made it to the maze.

Rainbow Dash: All right boss, what's the next step? Mandy: Spread out in the maze and find Rivera, then bombard him with pie!

With that the trio then galloped as fast as they could into the maze.


	4. Chapter 4 Rivera: Thee Shall Triumph

As the trio went into the maze, Mandy got to the middle where, Discord's throne chair was.

Mandy: Oh, Rivera! I got a little surprise for you.

Suddenly she hears the sound of a hoof step behind her.

Rivera: And thow has a treat for thee.

Mandy: Huh? Why do you always have to sound like Princess Luna, Rivera?

Mandy then flipped around and saw the Pegasus.

Rivera: Because we're going out?

He then threw the pie and hit Mandy in the face with a wet like sound. Pie was all over her face and she then wiped it with her hoof.

Mandy: Alright, you win., again!

She then dropped the pie that splattered on the floor. She then ran out of the maze. Meanwhile Pinkie and Rainbow was walking down a pathway when all of a sudden they heard the flapping of wings in the sky. Rainbow and Pinkie looked up and saw Rivera holding a pie with each of his front hooves.

Rainbow: Hey, how did you?

Rivera: A great wizard never reveals it's tricks.

He then threw the pies at the helpless ponies who then later excepted defeat. They wiped the pies of there faces and laughed. The three ponies then walked out and saw Mandy standing by the Discord statue.

Mandy: So who won?

Rivera: Thow is the best pie pranker in all of Equestrai.

Mandy: Of curse you are Rivera.

The four ponies then had a good laugh.


End file.
